A Warrior's Heart
by Melinda Warren
Summary: Dumbledore traded Harry, twin of the chosen one, in order to clear a debt, and told his parents that Harry died. Years later, Harry is spotted but he's changed, and is no longer the controllable child he once was. NO LONGER UPDATING!
1. Chapter 1

**A Warriors' Heart**

Summary: Dumbledore traded Harry, twin of the chosen one, in order to clear a debt, and told his parents that Harry died. Years later, Harry is spotted but he's changed, and is no longer the controllable child he once was. Manipulative!Dumbledore Independent!Harry

"blah" talking_  
'blah' thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 1**

Remus Lupin smiled warmly at the sleeping bundle in the cot. He had finally be able to get fifteen month old Chris Potter to sleep, after much patience and trying. He grimaced at the memory of the youngest Potter child, screaming his lungs out, ordering to be picked up.

Shaking his head, Remus quietly made his way out of the room, carefully trying to not make any loud noises that would wake the sleeping child. Quickly and quietly the werewolf, made his way down the stairs and back to the lounge room, to see if Sirius had any luck in getting the Potter heir to sleep.

Upon entering the lounge room, he also most sighed in annoyance at the sight in front of him. There was, the usually loud and boisterous, Sirius Black rocking a sleeping child in his arms, humming a quiet, unnamed tune.

Braking the silence, Remus chuckled, "I never thought, I would see the day Sirius Black starts humming to children."

Said man glared darkly at the still smirking werewolf.

"Shut it, Moony," Sirius grumbled and childishly stuck out his tongue at his friend.

"Remind me again. Why are we babysitting?" Questioned Sirius, causing Remus to sigh.

"Padfoot, I've told you before," explained Remus, "Lily and James need a break, from the twins."

Sirius snorted, "If you ask me, they just needed a break from Chris. He is James' son hands down except for his red hair."

Remus raised an eyebrow in question.

"Don't get me wrong, he's a cute kid, but he's loud all the time," Sirius started, "Always whinnying, and oh so deafening."

"Reminds me of someone," Remus teased, again Sirius poked his tongue out.

"I find it amazing that neither Prongs nor Lily have gone crazy from his continuous screeching. I, don't mean to play favourites, but if I ever had children, I want them to be as easy going and quiet as little Harry."

8989898989898989898989

Dinner passed and as the night progressed Sirius began to grow restless, while Remus quietly read a book. Sirius tapped his fingers along the couch arm rest, wanting something to happen.

Both men jumped as a bang echoed throughout the house and the door flew off it's hinges. A shadow loomed in the doorway, and immediately Remus and Sirius jumped to their feet, wands in hand.

"Voldemort ," both men hissed with disgust.

"I'm disappointed, Wormtail," Remus and Sirius gasped in surprise, "You told me that the Potter's would be here, not some babysitters."

"Master," A voice whimpered, "Their children are here, though."

"True."

"Moony," Sirius whispered, "Get to the children. I'll keep snake face back."

"Okay," Remus whispered back, quickly leaving the room.

Sirius sneered at his once friend, "How could you, you traitor?"

"_Avada Kedavra_," Voldemort hissed pointing his wand at Sirius.

On reflex, Sirius rolled out of the way of the green curse.

"_Expelliarmus_," Sirius snarled, but the curse missed it's target.

Sirius and Voldemort duelled for a few minutes longer, until finally the Dark Lord was able to hit his intented target.

"_Avada Kedavra,_" he hissed, watching with glee as the green light struck the chest of Sirius.

Sirius's wand dropped from his hand and hit the floor with a soft thump, his body soon followed.

Wormtail's eyes went large, as his ex-friend fell lifelessly to the floor.

_'What have I done,' _Was the only thought running through his mind, as he followed his master up the stairs.

8989898989898989898989

Remus quickly, run up the stairs, carefully avoiding the the steps that made noise.

He cringed when he heard a yell, _'That means their started to duel.'_

Quickly he made his way into the twins room and sighed when he saw that they were still both asleep. Confidently, the werewolf stood between the door the children, praying that Sirius was okay.

His heightened hearing was able to pick up the fight that was going on downstairs. Finally Remus heard a thud and panic began to fill his mind.  
_  
'Sirius please be okay.'  
_  
Straining his ears, the werewolf was able to pick up two pairs of footsteps coming towards the twins' room.

Gripping his wand tighter, Remus ready himself for his confrontation.  
The door slammed open and Voldemort smirked victoriously at Remus.

"One down, one to go," The Dark Lord mocked.

"Why Wormtail?" Remus questioned, "I thought we were your friends. We trusted you."

"Move aside, werewolf," Voldemort ordered, "And I'll spare your life."

"Never!" Exclaimed Remus.

"Fine," Voldemort declared, "Then pay with your life. _Avada Kedavra!"_

The green curse took Remus by surprise, and hit him square in the chest. The force behind the spell sent Remus, flying back into the wall behind him and the force of his body upon impact caused the wall to crack under the pressure.

"Too easy," the snake man hissed, "Wormtail! Make sure no one else is here."

Wormtail nodded and quickly scampered out of the room.

Voldemort sneered at the back of the whimpering man, and proceeded into the room, walking closer and closer to the cot housing twin boys.

"So," he began, looking down at the two children, "One of you is to be my downfall. Not if I get you first."

Raising his wand, Voldemort uttered the two words that activated the killing curse, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

He watched closely as the green curse flew at the sleeping twins, a smirk firmly upon his face.

Suddenly Harry opened his eyes, and sat up. His eyes glowed silver, as the killing curse came closer. Upon contact, Harry's eyes turned pure silver and the curse hit Harry's forehead. The force of the spell pushed against a silver light, that erupted from the young boy's eyes.

Harry blinked and the green light was pushed back to it's caster.

Voldemort stood in complete shock, as his killing curse zoomed back at him. He couldn't even scream as the spell hit him, killing him instantly, leaving behind a bundle of black robes.

By this time Chris had woken up to see what all the noise was about, but before he could cry; plaster, from the wall where Remus's impacted, fell cutting a 'V' into his cheek.

Blinking in surprise, be began to wail as the pain set in.

Harry blinked sleepily at his brother, willing him to be quiet. His forehead hurt and he wanted to go back to sleep. The dark haired boy could feel something warm dripping down his face. Without wiping the warm stuff anyone, Harry fell forward, sleep catching up with him.

Chris continued to wail for someone to pick him up. 

8989898989898989898989

This was the scene that Albus Dumbledore walked in on. The alarms and wards in his office had gone off a few minutes after Voldemort had set foot inside the Potter home.

His aging face was twisted in pain and sorrow as he looked around the room where Sirius's body lay. His eyes were wide open, staring blanking at the ceiling, his wand at his feet.

Quickly moving to the body, Dumbledore closed the eye lids of his deceased student.

Taking a shaky breath Albus moved up the stairs to the twins' room, praying and hoping that at least one of them was still alive. Upon entering the room Albus' eyes immediately focused on the fallen body of Remus Lupin. His face saddened at the light sides' loss.

_'The Potter's will be home soon, I need to find out which one is the chosen one.'_

Looking at the cot, the aging man caught sight of the crying boy, his eyes landing on the 'V' shaped cut. With a quick wave of his wand, Dumbledore could feel the dark magic pulsing from the boy. Unknown to him, that Harry lay in front of his brother, which was what the wand was picking up.

"Chris is the Chosen One," Dumbledore smiled, as he picked up the sniffling child, "'V' stands for Voldemort, and he always was the bigger of the twins."

"Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore tensed at the sound of the musical, yet powerful female voice, "I've come to collect your debt."

**TBC . . .**

How was it? Do you reckon it's interesting or boring?

**This chapter is just a teaser. I what to know if I should continue. If I continue, there will be a twist with Remus and Sirius.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Warriors' Heart**

Summary: Dumbledore traded Harry, twin of the chosen one, in order to clear a debt, and told his parents that Harry died. Years later, Harry is spotted but he's changed, and is no longer the controllable child he once was. Manipulative!Dumbledore Independent!Harry

"blah" talking_  
'blah' thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

"Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore tensed at the sound of the musical, yet powerful female voice, "I've come to collect your debt."

Still clutching the whimpering child, Dumbledore turned around and came face to face angelic yet serious looking young woman, sitting on top of the twin's chest of drawers.

The woman sitting in front of Dumbledore wore form fitting leather pants, a dark green tank top and steel-capped boots. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and around her neck was a emerald amulet.

"Ah," Dumbledore smiled, "Volo, good to see you again. What has it been? Ten, twenty years, since I last saw you? You look like you haven't aged a day. Though, you were wearing something a bit more traditional last time."

Volo growled, jumped down from the drawers and walked closer to Dumbledore, "Cut the crap, _Old man_. I'm here for your debt."

Dumbledore's smile wavered, "I told your last messenger, you'll get your money."

"And the council told you, we don't need stolen money," Volo countered, anger rising in her voice, "Or any money, in fact. You agreed on the terms of our deal; if we supplied you with warriors to help you win your battle against Grindelwald, you would give us a warrior who was of equal power to those that we lost in that war. The council sent me to collect the prophecy child of the light."

Dumbledore's gaze darkened at the mention of the prophecy, "How do you know of the prophecy? Or the child it mentions?"

Volo smirked, "Your not the only one with connections throughout the Magical World."

Dumbledore's mind was whirling. How did the council know of the prophecy. Or the child that was involved. He couldn't just hand over the prophecy child, he, Albus Dumbledore, needed to be the one that had control of the child's up bringing. And he wasn't about to let Volo's council anywhere near Chris.

Slowly a plan began to form inside the aging headmaster's mind.

_'The council doesn't know which twin is the prophecy child. Obviously Chris is the Chosen One, he's louder, and bigger then Harry. And at the moment he's surrounded by light magic. . . . I'll give them Harry. No one will notice.'  
_  
Volo grew annoyed with Dumbledore's stalling, but her past training kept her from scowling in utter annoyance. Instead she asked with a calm voice, "Hand over the child, Dumbledore and you'll never hear from a messenger from the council again. Until the time comes for his education, then, we'll bring him back."

Dumbledore calmed his facial features, and said in a grandfatherly tone, "Let me put his brother down and I'll get him for you."

_'This is too easy,'_ Volo thought in amusement, as she watched the old man place the bigger toddler back in the cot.

Dumbledore picked up the quiet toddler, he's bright green eyes shining with curiosity.

_'I am sorry Harry,'_ Dumbledore thought, _'But the world needs your brother, you'll just get in the way.'_

Harry blinked, but didn't cry as the headmaster handed him over to Volo.

"Here he is. Harry Potter, child of light," Dumbledore gave a tired smile at the toddler, '_He's going to die from their training.'_

"Thanks," Volo smirked, before turning to the child in her arms, "Let's go Harry. I'm going to take you to your new home." Volo looked back at Dumbledore, "Take the other child and leave this room, I'll get some of Harry's things and leave."

Dumbledore nodded slightly, "I'll tell his parents what has happened." With that said he picked up Chris, an aura of sadness surrounding him, as he left the room.

Once Dumbledore left, Volo sneered at the closed door, "Did you get him?" she asked the empty room.

"Oh yeah," Answered a seductive voice on Volo's right.

"Good job, Mist."

8989898989898989898989

- **Before -**

Mist and Volo stood outside the Potter's house, waiting for their cue to go in, knowing they couldn't do anything to interfere. They waited and watched as Voldemort and the traitor blasted open the door and stalked inside. They waited, while they heard the sounds of a duel going on. They waited when they both saw the well known flash of green light. And waited until they saw it a second time. Finally they waited until Dumbledore showed up and hurry inside.

"It's time," Volo muttered, "Do your thing, Mist and meet me the the twin's room."

"Sure, thing."

Mist smirked as she watched her friend and partner disappear from her side and into the shadows.

"Volo can't stall Dumbledore for long, I have to be quick," Mist muttered to herself. With that said, Mist gracefully walked into the house.

Upon entering, she stopped and glanced around the room. There were black mark all over the walls, pictures had fallen in the ground and a table had been over turned. Finally her eyes landed on a fallen body. She smiled as she walked closer to it.

Tilting her head to the side, Mist sighed, "Why do the cute ones die young?"

Watching the body, Mist eyes glowed gold and a similar glow outlined the body of Sirius. She smiled, and watched as Sirius's spirit left his body and stand up, in the middle of his corpse. Sirius looked around the room in confusion. Then his eyes landed on his body, causing him to frown. Looking up again, Sirius focused on Mist.

"Who? What in the--"

"Shh. It's all right, Sirius Black," Mist coaxed, "You don't have to be suspicious . You're one of the chosen few."

"Wait. What?"

"Don't worry. I promise you'll understand soon enough," Mist smiled at the confusion on the ghost's face.

_'I love my job.'_

Quickly, Mist removed the vial, that was tied to her belt and uncapped the lid. Sirius blinked at the object, before turning into a haze of smoke, and entering the bottle. Mist smiled and capped the container. Finished with her job, Mist put her hand to the amulet that was around her neck. A vortex opened on her right, and she stepped through it.

8989898989898989898989

Upon entering the twin's room she heard Volo ask, "Did you get him?"

"Oh yeah," Mist answered in a seductive voice.

"Good job, Mist."

"I know."

"Get the other," Volo ordered lightly.

"Yes, ma'am," Mist mocked.

Volo's face scrunched up in disgust, "Don't call me that . It makes me feel old."

"Yes, sir?" Mist questioned.

"Just do your job," Volo frowned and handed Mist her empty vial.

"Fine," Mist pouted, taking the vial and uncapping it.

Striding towards the fallen werewolf, Mist's eyes emitted their golden glow again and Remus's body responded, starting to glow it's self. Both women watched as the spirit of the fallen werewolf rose from his body, and then stand up.

Looking down at his body, he sighed, "Well, damn. This can't be good."

"Your right," Remus twirled around to face Mist and Volo, "But, you're a brave fighter, and I'll take care of you. So don't worry."

"I know what you--," before Remus could finish, he turned into a cloud of smoke and entered the vial.

"Let's go home," Volo insisted, "The council will want to know Dumbledore tried to cheat us out of our deal and the Queen will want to meet the real child of light."

"Okay, it's cold here anyway," Mist shrugged, before grabbing ahold of her amulet. The blue vortex opened and both women stepped through, taking Harry Potter with them, away from the wizarding world.

8989898989898989898989

"Welcome to your new home, Harry Potter," Mist exclaimed proudly to the baby, as the trio stepped out of the vortex and into a what looked like a beautiful rainforest, "Welcome to Valhalla."  
**  
TBC . . .**

How was that?

Good? Bad? Is it easy to follow and read? Because when I read it, it makes sense, does everyone else find easy to read?

Interesting? Can you guess who Dumbledore owns the debt too?

Remember I have no that reads over this for me, so all mistakes are mine.

Hopefully this story will get more interesting as it goes. Also I'm starting school again soon, so don't expect fast updates. Okay? Until then, read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Welcome to your new home, Harry Potter," Mist exclaimed proudly to the baby, as the trio stepped out of the vortex and into a what looked like a beautiful rainforest, "Welcome to Valhalla."

"Sister, my lovely twin," Volo smiled, "As much as I love you, Harry is a baby and he doesn't understand what your saying. Give him a couple of years, then maybe, but right now, to him it's all gibberish."

Mist pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "Little Harry understands me. Don't you Harry?"

Harry giggled at the two bickering twins, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

Volo rolled her eyes and readjusted the child on her hip, "Come on, let's speak with the Queen and the council. They'll want to know how the mission went."

"Yeah," Mist snorted, "They'll want to know that Bumblebee still owns us his debt, considering he tried to trick us."

"Let's go."

Volo, Mist and Harry, who was still in Volo's arms, walked down a cleared path. Passing a waterfall on their right, the group turned left, at the fork in the road. They passed more trees, and exotic plant life, until they finally came to a clearing.

Shouting and yelling could be heard, throughout the area. Clashing, of metal upon metal, rang through the trees and female voices instructing others could be heard. Harry looked around, all the new nosies had sparked his curiosity, in hopes of spotting the anything new.

Harry giggled, as they passed a group of six men, that were engaged in a no weapon free for all spar. Looking around at his surroundings, Harry could now see many groups of people, both men and women of varying ages, training to fight. Some training with weapons, some without. With each group there was that least one women who was not engaged in the training, instead these women were instructing the groups.

Volo and Mist walked passed one of the trainers, who greeted them with a loving smile, "Greetings Volo. Mist. Queen Leysa and the council are waiting for your return, and your good news."

Volo nodded her understanding, while Mist smirked.

"We definitely have some good news."

"Have something to do with Dumbledore?" The trainer asked, with a knowing smile.

"Oh yeah," Mist grinned.

"The Queen and the council are in the council room, waiting."

"Thanks."

* * *

Upon entering the council room, light burst from torches on the walls. Volo and Mist stood proudly in front of a large throne, which had two chairs on either side of it. Though the other four chairs were not as glamorous as the throne, they were in no way fit for a commoner.

Sitting on the chairs was the Council, which was made up of three males and two females.

Sitting the throne was a tall, handsome middle aged man, with a short greying beard and a calming face. While he only had one eye, which many would see as a disability, his remaining left eye gave off wisdom and power beyond his years. Draped across his shoulders was a dark blue cloak and a walking staff was leaning against the back wall. Written across the top of his throne was one word:_ Odin._

On the mans' right sat a beautiful, middle aged woman. Her raven hair was pulled into a French braid, that went to the middle of her back. Her red eyes showed knowledge and wisdom beyond the age she looked. The woman wore a simple red dress, that reached down to her ankles. Behind her sat a pair of beautiful black wings. Carved into the top of her chair was the name: _Thought.  
_  
On Odin's left a proud looking man sat. He was handsome, and the same age as Thought, in fact Thought and himself looked extremely similar. He too had black hair that fell to the bottom of his ears, his red eyes glowed with past experiences. His black wings were slightly larger then Thought's and looked a more weather worn. On his chair, his name was carved into the top: _Memory.  
_  
Next to Thought sat a gruff looking man. No frown nor smile graced his face, instead a calculating expression was present. His unblinking amber eyes bore into Harry's, as if trying to see into Harry's soul. Upon his head, almost hidden within his brown hair, was a pair of brown coloured wolf ears, which twitched at every sound and behind him, a brown tail swung from side to side. Engraved into the top of his chair was the name: _Freki.  
_  
Sitting next to Memory, was a attractive looking woman. Her red hair was pulled up into a loose bun and hiding in her hair was a pair of red wolf ears, and just like Freki, she had a tail sticking out from behind her. Her face held a calming and warm expression. Her amber eyes looked curiously at Harry. Written upon her chair was the name: _Geri_.

When Odin's eyes landed on the entering Volo and Mist, a smile graced his face.

"My daughters," The man exclaimed happily and loudly, while standing to his feet, "It is good to see you both back, safe and sound. Your mission was a success, I presume?"

"You could say that, Father," Mist rolled her eyes, "The old fool tried to trick us."

Odin raised an eyebrow, "Explain."

"_Dumbledore,_" Mist spat out the name with disgust, "Thought he could fool us. Trying to give us who he claimed was the Chosen One of the Light, when really he thought he was giving us the brother of the Chosen One."

"In reality, he gave us the real Chosen One without a second thought," Volo finished with a smirk, "Ah, sometimes you love that man for his over confidence, but most times you want to punch his face in, 'cause he thinks he's always right."

The council let the words sink in before Odin spoke on the behalf of all of them, "We, as a whole, hereby claim that Albus Dumbledore still owns the Council of Valhalla his debt. The debt may be paid in the form of weapons, powerful warriors, magical artifacts or warrior spirits. He has at least ten years to pay before we send one of our debt collectors, again."

"Council," Volo interrupted with a smirk, "But Dumbledore does not know of the continuation of his debt."

"That is true," Freki spoke with a snarl, "But the old fool knowingly tried to trick us. So he suffers the consequences of his own actions."

The rest of the council nodded in agreement.

"What of the boy?" Questioned Geri.

"Yes," Thought agreed, "He's the Child of Light. What will become of him."

"He's going to be trained by the best, that's what," Counter Freki, "He's going to be the best of our warriors and he will lead the other trained warriors into the Final Battle, when it comes."

"I agree," Memory stated, "But he will need to be trained, not only in the art of fighting, but in magic, weaponry, forming battle plans, charming people into giving up knowledge."

"We all agree the boy will be trained and become the best," Odin paused and the other council members nodded in agreement, "Tomorrow find the best of the best in each field Memory mentioned and a few more. Young Harry will start his training when he reaches the age of three and a half."

"Is there anything else you wish to discuss with the council?" Memory questioned.

"No," Volo bowed, "We must, however, speak with the Queen."

Odin nodded, "Understood. Call us if you need us again."

The other council members nodded as well, before leaving the council room. Thought and Memory, changed into twin ravens before taking flight, while Freki and Geri transformed into a wolf and his mate and disappeared through the back door and into the forest. Odin stood and grabbed his staff, then he disappeared into thin air.

Harry stared wide eyed at the council disappear, before clapping happily and giggling, as if it was entertainment.

From the same back door that Freki and Geri exited, a exotic looking woman entered. Just by the mere presence of her, one felt the amount of power she held. Her golden eyes showed kindness and warmth as well as power. She wore a blue tank top and black pants. Upon seeing Volo and Mist a grin formed of her face.

"My sisters," The woman smiled her voice soft and sweet, as she walked over to them, and kissing both of them of each cheek, "You were both gone for so long. The others and I were beginning to worry. Did you complete your mission?"

"Oh yes," Volo answered, "We got Dumbledore in trouble with the council and we've brought you two of the finest warriors, the magical world has to offer."

"Really?"

"Yes we do, your Highness, " Mist answered for her twin, "Not to mention, they are both really hot."

Queen Leysa rolled her eyes at Mist behavior, "You say the about most of the warrior spirits you bring here."

"I'm never wrong though, am I?" Questioned Mist as she unclipped the bottles from her belt.

"I guess not," The Queen shook her head.

Mist opened both of the bottles with one hand and the spirits of Sirius and Remus floated out of their bottle as a haze of smoke, before turning into a full body spirit. Both men looking confused.

"What did I tell you?"

"You're right, they are cute," Volo agreed.

"Cute?" Mist looked at Volo in disbelief and horror, "I called them hot, not cute."

"Ladies!!" The Queen interrupted, loudly, causing both women to stop arguing, "Thank you. Now are they good fighters?"

"Like no other," One of the twins answered.

Sirius looked at his surroundings with wide eyes, "Where are we and what do you want with us?"

Remus rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Don't you ever read a book?"

Sirius blinked owlishly at Remus, which made the werewolf shake his head.

"Idiot . . ."

"You wound me with your harsh words, Remus."

". . . We're in Valhalla, home of the slain." Sirius gave Remus a blank look, "Warrior heaven," Remus tried again.

"Oh! I know that place," Sirius exclaimed, then frowned, "Isn't it made up, though?"

Remus, again, shook his head before muttering, "Idiot."

"That's enough," Queen Leysa interrupted, "You are correct Remus Lupin. You both are in Valhalla, I am Queen Leysa, at the moment I rule over Valhalla, and next to me is Volo and Mist, they are both Valkyries of Valhalla and twins. Before I can make you corporeal I must explain how you came to be here. By the end of that you can choose whether you will want to stay or if you want to move on. Do you agree on these conditions?"

It only took a few moments for Remus to think over what the Queen had said. While Sirius was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Valhalla was real, as he had been told the legend as a child.

"I agree," Both men uttered together.

The next thirty minutes was taken up by Queen Leysa, with help form Mist and Volo, explaining to Remus and Sirius the debt that Dumbledore owned them, the prophecy, the attack from Voldemort and the betrayal of Peter. Following that, was the deaths of both Sirius and Remus, which left both men in shock. Then came the trickery of Dumbledore and the meeting with the Council of Valhalla, before the explanation came to a finish.

It several moments before anyone spoke, but final Remus found his voice.

"If we are to become corporeal," Remus paused before continuing, "I'd like to make a request concerning Harry, for both Sirius and myself."

"Let me hear your request, before I answer."

Remus nodded, "Would it be okay, if, while we're not training with your Valkyries, we could train Harry magic from our world?" Sirius nodded in agreement.

"That's a pretty good idea," Volo voiced, "We don't have anyone that Harry would fully trust around here."

"I agree," Queen Leysa nodded, "You two may train Harry in you form of magic, and before you open your mouth, Sirius Black, I will allow Harry to live with you. Considering he is your godson. Though, Harry can only live with you two, if Volo and Mist can live with you also. Volo seems to have grown attached to Harry and Mist likes the cute ones."

"We agree," Both men said together.

"Well then," Queen Leysa smiled and her eyes glowed silver, causing the two spirits to become solid, "See you in a week, your training begins then."

* * *

"I'm sorry Lily, James," Dumbledore started, as he handed Lily her child, "I'm truly sorry to have to tell you this, but not only did Voldemort murder Remus and Sirius, he also got little Harry. I'm truly sorry for your lose, but I'm afraid you can't see his body."

"Why?" Sobbed Lily.

"Voldemort," Dumbledore sighed, "Mangled Harry's body until it was unidentifiable, before turning his wand onto Chris. I don't want to make you any more upset then you already are."

"My baby's dead?" Lily continued to cry as James held onto his wife tightly.  
**  
TBC . . . .**

Thank you, everyone that reviewed or read my story.

Hello my readers. First off, I give a cookie to all those smart people who figured out that Dumbledore owned a debt to the Valkyries of Valhalla. Congratulations you smart people.

Next, how was this chapter? Good? Bad?

One of my reviewers asked if I could make longer chapters, so I gave tried to make this one longer.

Also I want your opinion:

Should I make Chris Potter a bratty child who hates Harry OR should he be nice child who's nice to Harry? Vote on which one you would like, please? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 – Recap – **

_"Voldemort," Dumbledore sighed, "Mangled Harry's body until it was unidentifiable, before turning his wand onto Chris. I don't want to make you any more upset then you already are."  
__  
"My baby's dead?" Lily continued to cry as James held onto his wife tightly. _

**Chapter 4**

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, but still Lily Potter couldn't feel a thing. Her body was still numb, and her mind was blank. It had been two months since Dumbledore had told her that her eldest son was dead, and Lily's mind still couldn't comprehend this fact, her body still ran on autopilot.

Each morning was the same; wake up, get Chris ready, make breakfast, see James off, clean the house from top to bottom without magic, make dinner, put Chris to sleep, go to bed, and then repeat the next day.

As each new day passed, a little more of Lily Potter died.

**

* * *

**  
Though unknown to Lily, her son was alive, safe and sound on the island, Valhalla.

Valhalla itself, was not exactly an island, it was more of a very large continent, floating above the Earth within the clouds, watching for wars or battles to sprout up. Valhalla was considered one of the best magical places ever to be created, and because it was created purely from magic, the environment and weather could be changed in a instant. Perfect for training large amounts of fallen warriors. The magical properties that kept Valhalla hidden, also helped keep the warriors at the age they died at.

Despite the belief of many and the stories told about the Home of the Fallen, Valhalla was not just the home of the fallen male warriors of the human race. The Valkyries that lived there also collected the spirits of fallen magical creatures and human females that had proven their worth in the middle of a war.

Valhalla was home to a number of both light and dark creatures: banshees, sirens, seers, genies, leprechauns, witch doctors, mermaids, wood nymphs, satyrs, unicorns, muses, fairies, elves, vampires, centaurs, dragons, dwarfs, giants, imps, pixies, sprites, thestrals, veela, werewolves, and wood nymphs.

Each of them fought for the side of light when it came to their war and all died with honour, for their people and their cause. It was considered a honour to be chosen to be a warrior of Valhalla, and most warriors never turned down the opportunity.

**

* * *

**  
Harry led a normal life for the first two years he lived on Valhalla. He lived with Sirius, Remus, Volo and Mist in a small cabin in the middle of the forest. He had been already walking before he arrived in Valhalla, so a month after arriving, Harry learnt to run. At one and a half he could speak full sentences and at three Harry could read by himself. Harry spent years growing up with stories from the time when Remus and Sirius were at Hogwarts, and all of the pranks they they pulled. 

As Harry grew, Sirius and Remus went through hell and back in order to complete their training before Harry started his. While his parental figures trained, Harry stayed with Queen Leysa and her inner circle of Valkyries, and the cute little boy had all of them wrapped around his little finger, without even trying. Harry also became friends with the Queens' daughter, as they grew up together, the closer they became, one was almost never seen without the other.

The Queen's daughter, also trained. She had a special mission she had to start once she reached the age of 11, that would continue for at least 3 years and she was not going to fail.

In each area Harry worked in, the council found the best of that field to train him.

At age three and a half, Harry's own training began. To begin with, the young savior went through light workouts, that would make his body ready for the harder stuff that was to come, and slowly the workout levels increased.

At age four, Harry's schedule started to include martial arts; he began with Tae kwon do, and kick boxing. Everything was light, but gradely increased in difficulty. Harry was a natural at his martial arts training and improved with ease.

Upon reaching the age of five and a half, Harry started his magical education, nothing too major, just some basic theory and history. He also started learning Occlumency and Legilimency. Most Valkyries were taught this skill upon reaching their teenage years, but because of who Harry was, Volo and Mist suggested to Remus and Sirius, those two skills would be very important later on in life. Not only that, Queen Leysa had said it would be easier to learn at a younger age.

One day during a history lesson Harry asked his history instructor a question that had been on his mind since he could read.

Six year old Harry sat in the shade of his favourite tree with his history book placed across his out stretched legs. His face formed a frown as his eyes skimmed across the text:

_**Valkyries: **__Warrior maidens who train the spirits of fallen warriors in preparation of the final war of wars.'_

"Mika," Harry called his history teacher over.

Mika was a young looking Asian Valkyrie, created in the 1650's by Odin. She was a complete history buff, give her a date in time and she could tell you what happened in that year. When Harry and her first met, they hit it off quiet well, exchanging knowledge about time with each other. Now they were even closer.

"Yes, young one."

"How come there isn't a lot of information on Valkyries in this book? There's one sentence in total."

Mika frowned and asked, "What is the title?"

Harry titled his head to the side and squinted, as he tried to read the loopy writing of the title, "'_Mythical things related to Death.'__"_

Mika snorted at the title, "No wonder. That stupid book was written by wizards, full of bull shit, if you ask me."

Harry pouted, "What about Valkyrie history? How were they created? Where did they come from?"

Mika smiled, "Well young one, Valkyries don't write down important stuff like that, in case it falls into the hands of muggles or wizards. Instead Valkyrie history is told from adult to child."

Harry's eyes widen at the chance to learn new information, "Will you tell me? Please?"

"Of course young one, that's what I'm here for, to teach you."

Mika sat down next to Harry and began her tale.

"No interrupting while I speak," Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Now, Valkyries have been around for a very long time. Long before Mist, Volo, or me, even before the Hogwarts Founders or Merlin, himself.

Our ancestors, The Ancient Ones, who lived thousands of years before us, were created by Odin, himself. He created them, and then left them without warning, to see how they would grow without outside influence and guidance. That was his mistake.

"The Ancient Ones' became sinister spirits of slaughter, dark angels of death, who soared over the battlefields or stormy seas, like birds of prey, meting out mens' fate in the name of Odin and weaving the web of war between countries and people.

"Behind their grisly image, lay the ghastly necessity of death and revenge. The Ancient Ones' grim mission was reflected by their menacing names; such as Shrieking, Screaming, or Raging. The Ancient Ones were wild, gleeful spirits of disorder and destruction, who rode upon bat-like dragons.

"Two hundred years passed and we, as a race, stayed the same; war-driven spirits just itching for the next batch of heroes to die from their very own made bloodbath. . . . . Then Odin came back, to them, . . . to us. He told them, that he had seen enough, and he was disappointed and saddened with his own decision.

"He claimed he wanted to help change them. . . . .change them into something good and so he purified them; from malevolent spirits of death to beautiful warrior protectors of life, but deep in every Valkyrie subconscious there is still a part of that evil they were before. . . lingering in the deepest parts of their minds.

"Now, when a war or battle comes, we soar proudly over the battlefield, through the storm clouds upon flying steeds. Our pearly white horses represent the rain clouds, spraying dew and hoar frost over a thirsty earth. No longer do we spread a warning of dread, but hope for those lucky enough to be chosen by us for Odin's army.

"The changed Valkyries are what all Valkyries now are; alluring warrior maidens, who feed, shelter, clothe and train the chosen heroes for The War of all Wars, but all new generations of Valkyries have a dark secret. If they are angered enough into a fit of rage, their mind will reverts back to that of the Ancient Ones', and they will go on a rampage, trying to create a bloody war to gather more warriors for Odin.

"That is why, when every new Valkyrie girl is born she is given a amulet. The amulet is not only the way we travel, but it also controls the rage inside of us."

"Wow," Harry said in amazement.

At 9 years of age Harry added weapon training to his schedule and practical magic. By this age, Harry had also master the art of Occlumency and Legilimency as well as kick boxing and Tae kwon do. With Remus' guidance, his magical education went on smoothly and with each day that passed, Harry got better and better, by this age Harry had already completed up to grade five school work at Hogwarts.

While Remus taught Harry his magical education, Sirius, who wouldn't let his godson grow up without knowing the ways to charm a woman, started teaching Harry everything he knew on the female race, from how to flirt to tips for comforting a crying girl.

It was also at this age, an amazing discovery was uncovered about the boy-who-lived. It was his Chinese martial arts teacher Robert, a warrior spirit from Australia, who discovered that there was something different about Harry, other then the fact he defeated Voldemort.

"Now remember youngin' when you do a kick, make sure you keep your hips open, then use the movement to bring power behind your kicks."

"Yes, Rob."

"Your doing great youngin'. Now show me the work you've done on your flying kick."

"What type?" Harry questioned.

"Whatever you feel up to doing."

Harry nodded, inhaling deeply, he concentrated. Sweat dripped down his face and down his toned, for a nine year old, chest. Harry had always had some trouble performing this move, but that didn't stop him from doing his best.

When he was ready Harry ran forward, after gaining enough momentum the young boy jumped into the air. Twisting his body around and shooting out his right leg, Harry performed a flying back kick, perfectly.

Then a sudden pain erupted from the savior's shoulder blade. Gasping in pain, Harry grabbed ahold of the area in mid-air. Causing him to come crashing down to earth, with a pained cry.

"Youngin'," Rob ran over to the fallen boy, "You alright? Talk to me."

"It hurts," Harry gasped as his nails dug into his flesh, causing blood to gather at the red marks.

"Don't worry youngin' a medic's on the way," Rob soothed.

True to his words, a minute or two later a brown skinned Valkyrie, from Queen Leysa's inner circle, ran out from the surrounding forest, a white bag held tightly in her right hand. All Valkyries had linked monitors on Harry, always knowing where he was and how his health was and the moment Harry felt the pain erupt, the closest Valkyrie was on her way.

"What happened, warrior?" Her voice all business and straight to the point, as she knelt next to the fallen boy.

"Not sure, ma'am," Rob answered, with a bowed head, to show respect, "The youngin' was practicing his flying kick, but before he landed, he yelled in pain and fell to the ground."

The healer Valkyrie nodded, "Harry can you roll over for me?"

With a pained groan, Harry shifted his body to roll onto his side, his nails still digging into his shoulder blade.

"You need to remove your hand for me, Harry," Harry slowly removed his hand with a whimper, before his body went limp from the pain and he passed out, "Good boy."

The healer tutted at the mess Harry had made of his shoulder. Sighing, she placed her hand on the marks and her hand glowed deep green. Slowly the muscle and skin knitted itself together, as if there had been nothing wrong to begin with.

The healer smiled at her work, but frowned when she noticed a small marking on Harry's shoulder blade. The marking was coloured black and looked like two crescent moons back to back. It was the symbol that marked all Valkyries. The symbol appeared when the new Valkyrie reached the age of nine, but Valkyries had only ever been girls. Never before in the history of Valhalla the healer could remember had there been a male Valkyrie.

"This can't be right," The healer whispered.

"What's wrong, ma'am?"

"I'm not sure yet, warrior. Go get the Queen, immediately!" She ordered.

"Of course." With a nod of his head Rob disappeared into the forest, in search of Queen Leysa.

Minutes later, the Queen arrived, followed by a worried Remus and Sirius.

"What's the matter?" Queen Leysa asked.

"We have a problem," The healer declared, "What do we know of Harry's heritage?"  
**  
**It had been discovered, after many weeks of researching, that Harry did in fact Valkyrie blood in him. It turned out that Rose Evans, Harry's grandmother, had been a Valkyrie. While the Valkyrie blood seemed to lay dormant in both Lily and Chris, it came forth within Harry. Which made Harry the first male Valkyrie since Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin.

It wasn't a known fact, but all four founders of Hogwarts had been Valkyries and were offered the role of teaching the new generations of children magic, as a token of Odin's appreciation to the magical people that helped fight against the evil of that time. When they accepted the position with pride, they then built Hogwarts as their teaching grounds.

But the story of Rose Evans was just as famous throughout Valhalla, as the Valkyries turned teachers. The story went, Rose was stolen from Valhalla at the age of five, by someone powerful enough to breech the magical protection Valhalla had. After that day, Odin, his council and Valkyries that weren't on missions searched everywhere for Rose but she was never seen again.

It was the first and last time something like that would happen to one of Odin's Valkyries. Stronger protection barriers were put up, security was upgraded and Valkyries never trusted anyone outside of Valhalla again, other then their most trusted contacts throughout the magical world.

At ten, Harry had been told how he ended up on Valhalla with Remus and Sirius. He was also told the prophecy that Dumbledore had manipulated for his own gain, as well as the fact everyone thought he was dead on Earth.

It was also at this age that Harry discovered one of the many 'Viewers' Valhalla housed. Viewers, just like the name suggested, let an onlooker view any part of the world with a voiced command. There were many of these Viewers situated around Valhalla, for easy access for all Valkyries. The Viewers were used to monitor war activity on earth at any time of the day or night.

The warriors that inhabited Valhalla knew nothing of the Viewers and usually walked passed at least three a day. A Viewer, to the normal eye, looked like a small pond, only those that could 'see' or sense magic were able to find and use them, and all Valkyries had the power to 'see' magic.

Being the curious boy that he was, Harry often found himself looking at earth through the Viewer he found, even though it was forbidden for anyone that wasn't a initiated Valkyrie to do so. But Harry used it after training practices or when ever he had any free time, that wasn't spent with Remus and Sirius, of course.

The Savior usually caught himself gazing at the interesting world of non-magical people. Harry, having grown up with magic surrounding him all the time, found normal people to be entertaining and quiet smart, but he found some to be weird.

Once Harry reached the age of 11, his life became a bit empty. The Queen's daughter started her mission and was away until she completed it. Instead of being a normal year filled with training and learning from the other humanoid creatures that trained on Valhalla, something weird happened to the boy-who-lived.

Once again Harry found himself gazing into the Viewer. He had just finished a hard training session the best sword master on Valhalla, and was happy he had finished for the day. A small smile graced his face as he watched a family of muggles spend a quite picnic near the beach. Harry laughed as the younger brother splashed his sister, in the shallows. The image then flickered, causing Harry to frown.

The beach flashed to an image of a dark chamber. Harry could make out two figures in the chamber, one an adult and one a child, no older then Harry himself, both standing in front of what appeared to be a mirror.

Harry frowned and reached out to touched the liquid surface of the Viewer. The water rippled and Harry watched in fascination and horror as the clear liquid slowly climbed up his fingers. Once his arm was fully covered, Harry felt a jolt of magic course through his body. Closing his eyes at the sudden magic overload, Harry almost missed the sudden pull from behind his navel, that caused the young boy to curse in surprise.

The savior's hit the ground with a thump but was able to stay on his feet. Straighting up, Harry watched with cautious eyes as the man sent a red spell at the boy. He raised an eyebrow as the boy was not able to dodge a simple stunning spell. Harry almost snorted as the spell hit the boy in the chest and sent him flying, but all of his past training kept him from doing this action.

The man spun around sharply at the noise Harry made, his wand raised instantly ready for any danger. But at the sight of young Harry, the man's guard dropped slightly.

With a sneer the man asked, "What are you doing here, boy?"

Keeping his face blank, Harry raised an eyebrow. His eyes quickly flicking towards the fallen boy, Harry relaxed only slightly as he saw the raise and fall of the boy's chest. In the corner of his eye, Harry caught a glint of red and his eyes fell on a red object grasped within the boy's hand.  
_  
'What the hell is he doing with that_?' Harry asked himself, as he recognized the object the boy held as the Philosopher's Stone from his studies.

"It's rude not to answer when spoken too," The man hissed.

Harry shrugged, "People might think it's rude to attack a child that clearly cannot defend themselves."

"Do you know who that_ 'child' _is?"

"I could really care less," Harry answered.

"That child is . . . ." The man began.

"Leave him," Another voice commanded, "Just get the stone."

"Yes master."

With that said, the man rushed towards the fallen boy, his hand stretched out in order to grab the stone. Harry blinked at the sudden change of attitude, before reaching his own hand out and performing a quick pulling motion. The red stone instantly flew from the unconscious boy's hand and straight into Harry's.

"Give that stone to me and I will spare your life," The other voice demanded.

Harry frowned, "No. It does belong to you."

"Ahh!" The man lunged at Harry, intending to grab the stone.

Instead, Harry grabbed ahold of the man's outstretched wrist and twisted it, hard. A loud crack was heard throughout the chamber, along with the man's pained cries. Harry narrowed his eyes, when he felt a stronger, more powerful presence from within the man. Not taking any chances with letting the man go, Harry pulled out a cleansing dagger from his boot and impaled it through the man's heart.

Harry let the man drop to the ground, as the cleansing dagger did it's job. Pure light magic pulsed throughout the man's body, trying to expel the evil essence. Harry watched as the man's body force the evil out, by burning the body from the inside to the outside. A burning light shone through the mans' chest and continued to crawl throughout the rest of man's body. Harry could only watch as the man in front of him slowly crumbled into ash.

"Well, that went well," Harry stated to the silent room, the death of the man not affecting him at all.

Looking at the stone in his hand, Harry missed the shadowy cloud rise from the pile of ash and escape through the opposite wall.

"Now to get back home," Harry stated after he had checked to see if the fallen boy was indeed alright.

Once Harry had gotten back to Valhalla, he had sent the Philosopher's Stone back to it's rightful owner, without a second thought.

Harry continued to train and have fun on Valhalla and in his spare time he continued to secretly watch the strange boy he had saved in the chamber. Every year the boy always seemed to get into some form of danger and watching the boy try to over come these dangers seemed to amuse Harry.

Upon reaching age of 14, Harry requested to be initiated into the ranks of the Valkyries. This was highly unusual because initiations usually happened when a Valkyrie turned 17, to ensure that they survived, but Harry insisted to try at this age and try as they might no one could change his mind. Harry had proven he was more than capable of handling anything thrown his way and he was getting frustrated at the no challenges he found on Valhalla.

So the Queen set the date and Valhalla was buzzing with excitement. Initiations was the best form of entertainment on Valhalla that everyone enjoyed. A messenger was sent to Harry to inform him of the date.

"Harry Potter," The messenger recalled, "Your initiation is to be in a months time. Make sure you are ready, once you accept you can not back out. Do you accept?"

"Yes," Harry smirked, "I can't wait."

**TBC . . . . . . . .**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, so many reviews for one chapter, I'm so happy.  
How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Was it to fast? Does it read okay and make sense? It might sound a bit jumpy but I wanted to explain in summary form about Harry's training. I hope you like it.**

Also with what happened at Hogwarts while Harry was in Valhalla:_**  
**_**  
****Year 1: ****Harry saved Chris and the Stone, without knowing that he saved his brother. Harry sent the Stone back to Nicolas Flamel.  
****Year 2: ****The Chamber of Secrets was not opened, instead when Ginny chucked it in the toilet Chris didn't find it and Ginny didn't come back for it. So with no one to pour their soul into it, it lost all power.  
****Year 3: ****Peter escaped from prison and tried to kill Chris as a deed of good faith to his Master, but failed. He was not captured again, instead his escaped into the forest and went looking for a way to bring back his Master.**

Read and review, please


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5_  
_**  
**.:Dream:.  
**  
A lone figure ran quickly through a crate filled warehouse. Her boots clicking sharply against the concrete ground and her breathing coming out in short, harsh gasps. Blood and dirt covered most of her face, and body. Multiple cuts were etched into her face and arms, while bruises were seen starting to form across the exposed parts of her skin.

Quickly the figure hid between a wooden crate and the wall, her body fitting snugly in the tight space. She held her breath and listened. At first there was nothing, but then her eyes widen in fear. Her knuckles turned white as she held onto the information, that taken her three weeks to gain the right clearance too. The figure stood still as she heard the sound of multiple footsteps coming closer.

"Where did she go?" A harsh female voice asked.

"I didn't see which way she went," A second voice stated.

"Don't just stand there. Sniff the Valkyrie out!" A third voice commanded.

"My pleasure."

The figure between the crates winced as the pain from her stomach wound flared. Placing her right hand on her stomach, she muffled a gasp as she felt warm liquid through her shirt.

"No," The Valkyrie whispered, her fear rising, as she pressed harder on the wound to stop the bleeding, "You can't find me now."

If there was one thing any Valkyrie feared, not matter how skilled or good they were, it was the Trix. The Trix was a race of evil female assassins specifically bred to track, hunt and then kill Valkyries. They were the evil that caused the people of Earth to fight each other. The Trix mingled throughout the human world, whispering words of distrust. They could also take on the form of humans, but only showed their true form when they were about to kill.

"I smell fear," The second voice sang, coming closer to the Valkyries' hiding place, "And I love it."

The Valkyrie strained her ears and listened. The room had gone silent. The Valkyrie held her breath, she could hear a small creaking sound.

"No," she whispered again, and watched, as if time was in slow motion, a hand punch through the crate in front of her.

Wood splinted and the hand grabbed a hold of the Valkyrie's hair, pulling her through the breaking crate. While getting dragged through the air the Valkyrie dropped the information that was in her hand. She landed hard on her back, with a smirking female towering above her with her boot clad foot pressed against her throat.

"Found you," The towering female sang.

"Good job, Yin," The first voice approved, "Boss man will be happy, that we caught the traitor."

"Not really a traitor, Yang. She was never one of us to begin with," Yin smirked, "Still, most Valkyrie's aren't one of us."

"True, but they are fun to kill," Yun, the third figure, smirked, as Yin pressed more pressure onto the Valkyries' throat, causing the warrior to gasp and claw at the foot. Both Yin and Yang laughed at the choking Valkyrie.

"Give what you have stolen back and your death will be quick. If you don't . . . I'll enjoy killing you even more." Yun smirked, Yin lifting her foot only slightly, "What's your answer Mika?"

"Fuck you!" The Valkyrie spat out in fury, "I don't deal with monsters like your kind,"

"Oh well," Yang shrugged, as she lifted her left hand to eye level.

Yang smirked as she watched Yin and Yun lift their left hands as well. Yin could feel the Valkyrie tense in fear from under her boot. All three standing women hummed in bliss, as their bones and skin began to twist, shift and bend. Within seconds instead of hands, were now twisted bone-like limbs with five inch metal lengths instead of fingers.

They heard Mika gasp and shudder in fear.

Yang smiled at Yin, "Causing death is so much fun."

"I agree."

With a small nod, the three women concentrated on their hands, and Mika watched in horror as the metal 'fingers' lengthen and sharpen.

Thinking quickly, the Valkyrie used her strength and hit the palm of her hand into the shin of Yin. Yin screamed in surprise and pain, as she felt her shin bone snap backwards. With both monsters distracted the Valkyrie did a kip up and landed on her feet. Turning to face the Trix, Mika slid into a practiced fighting position.  
**  
(A.N. Warning first fight scene written/and a bit of blood)  
**  
The three Trix snarled threateningly at the now standing Valkyrie, Yin holding her snapped shin with her human hand. With a deep breath Yin pushed the broken bones together and let a little part of her magic heal the break.

Without wasting any time Yang lunged, with her twisted bone arm raise as a weapon, at the Valkyrie, but Mika grabbed a hold her bony forearm and twisted it around, pushing her metal 'fingers' into Yang's own stomach. The metal slicing through Yang's human flesh instantly, causing Yang to scream out in pain, as blood began to ooze from the wounds. Seeing their sister in pain Yin and Yun advanced.

With Yang's forearm still in her grasp, the Valkyrie kicked Yin hard in the kneecaps, letting go of Yang at the same time. As Yin stumbled backwards in pain and shock, Mika lunched her body up and backwards as she flipped over Yun's head. But as her body continued around, Yun shot her foot back, catching the Valkyrie off guard and in the chest, sending her to the ground, hard.

Gritting her teeth, the maiden warrior quickly pushed herself up off the ground and into the air. While suspended, she kicked Yun in the face, twice, before twisting her body around and preforming a roundhouse kick to the face of Yin. Yun growled and wiped the blood from her mouth and nose, while Yin crack her jaw. The Valkyrie landed gracefully on the ground, her arms up, ready to attack.

Yang, having pulled her metal hand from out of her stomach, raised her arm high and stabbed it into the back of the unsuspecting Valkyrie. The metal lengths coming through to the other side of her own stomach. Grunting in surprise and pain, the warrior maiden moved forward until the metal was completely removed from her body. When it was she spun around quickly and smashed Yang across the face with the back of her fist.

She stumbled slightly, from the blood loss, and was not ready when Yun appeared behind the black-haired fighter and kicked the wounded area on her back, causing the Valkyrie to fall to the floor. With a gasp she forced herself onto her knees, facing Yun. Quickly she landed punch after punch to the unprotected areas of Yun's stomach and thighs. A final punch landed on the front of the kneecap, sending the growling assassin to the ground with a thud!

Seeing an oncoming attack from her left, the black-haired warrior quickly forced her body up and vertical to the ground. Support herself on one hand the Valkyrie connected a two-footed kick on Yin's stomach, causing Yin to fall to the ground in pain. Not a second after Yin fell, both Yang and Yun were back up and advancing towards the Valkyrie.

Yang grabbed ahold of the Mika's hair and pulled hard, while she kneed her in the face. Blood poured from the Valkyrie's now broken nose. The warrior took the punishment and blocked another hit from Yun. Seeing what was happening to the Valkyrie without her, Yin rushed forward and stabbed her metal hand into the upper part of the Valkyrie's back.

Panting and shaking from the pain and blood loss, Mika was helpless as all three assassins lifted her high above their heads and slammed her into a wall of the warehouse, cracks formed from the impact.

The Valkyrie sat up dazed, blood dripping from nose and out of her mouth. She knew one of her lungs must have been punctured from her broken ribs. But through the pain she managed to sit up without complaining.

The Trix advanced onto her fallen body and proceeded to punch and cut at any spot on the Valkyrie's body they could reach. More blood splattered and more bruises started to form. Growling at the pain, Mika tried to land her own punches. Only some connected. Caught by surprise the Trix paused for a moment, but that was all the warrior maiden needed, as flipped her body out of harms way.

Quickly, she ran towards the fallen information, in hopes of sending it back to Valhalla for the Queen. Just before she got to it though, a hand shot out and grabbed a hold of her ankle. The Valkyrie fell to the ground with a sickening crunch, her left arm getting crushed by her body weight. With her good arm she reached out and tried to grab anything to aid her.

Relief flooded through her body when her hand came in contact with a think piece of wood. Kicking the assassin that was attached to her ankle, Mika stood up and raised the length of wood above her head before bring it down and smashing it into Yang's temple.

A loud crack was heard as Yang's head snapped to the side, along with her neck, blood flowing freely from the gapping wound. Yang's body stood few a seconds before falling to the ground with a thud.

"Yang!" one of the sisters yelled in disbelief.

Breathing harshly, Mika clutched at her chest, blood had engulfed her shirt and had started to stain her pants. Turning around she stumbled straight into a furious Yin and Yun. Yin swung her metal hand at the Valkyrie, who just ducked in time, while Yun lunged forward and embedded her metal hand straight through the Valkyrie's chest, only just missing her heart.

The Valkyrie gasped in shock, blood began to run down Yun's bony arm. Yun grabbed a hold of the Valkyrie's hair and pulled her close, "No one kills one our sister and gets away with it."

Pulling her arm from the Valkyrie's chest, Yun let the dying woman drop to the floor without a second thought.  
**  
(A.N. Fight scene over)  
**  
"We're going home, the threat has been eliminated," Yun commanded.

"Of course."

Without looking back the two Trix sisters disappeared with a flash of white, leaving the dying Valkyrie alone in the dark.

With her last ounce of strength, the broken and bloody Valkyrie pulled herself towards the information, she had dropped at the start of the fight. The cream folder was now hidden underneath broken pieces of the wooden create and dust. Gasping and panting, she pulled off her necklace and wrapped the chain around the folder. Putting her hand on top of the amulet, she watched the familiar blue portal appeared and sucked up the folder.

Knowing the information was safely back at Valhalla, Mika laid her head on the ground and closed her eyes. Her body still, as her last breath left her body and a small smile ghosted across her face. She had done her job and now the other Valkyrie's will be prepared.

**.:End of Dream:.  
**  
"No," A female figure whispered in disbelief and pain, as her cloudy grey eyes returned to their normal dark blue colour, "Oh, Sam, it was terrible."

"Another vision, Amber?" Sam asked with worry for her friend.

Amber nodded, tears streaked down her cheeks, and a sob escaped from her mouth.

"They killed her, Sam."

"Who?"

"Mika. The Trix killed Mika."

"Mika? As in one of Harry's teachers?" Amber nodded tearfully.

Sam looked sadly at her elf friend, because Amber was cursed with the power of visions. Unfortunately, Amber could not see into the future, so there was no way to stop the things Amber saw and the visions came at random moments, only showing the elf things that were important at that certain time. Instead of viewing the future, the elf saw events as they happened.

"It's okay," Sam stated, as she gathered the sobbing Amber into her arms, "I'll check with the Queen tonight about Mika."

Amber could only nod.  
**

* * *

**  
"So it's true, then?" Sam asked, as she stood beside one of the Valkyrie guards.

Both women watched in sorrow as two other Valkyries carried a stretcher covered with a white sheet, a female figure underneath. While another Valkyrie dragged the deceased body of the Trix assassin through the dirt, by a length of rope.

"Afraid so," the Valkyrie answered, sadness seeping into her answer, "When Mika didn't report back on time, and with Amber's vision you informed the Queen on, my scout team was sent out. What we found . . . . nobody should have to see, done to one of their own. There was so much blood."

"Was it The Trix?"

"Yep," The guard sighed, "They didn't get the information though, that's safe with the Queen. The only good thing would have to have happened was that Mika was able to kill at least one of them, before they killed her. We're taking the bitch's body to the ritual chamber. I'm gonna make myself a pretty sword out of one her arms."

"Use the right arm, it looks stronger."

The guard nodded in agreement, "Will you thank Amber for us? We might have not found Mika without her."

"Will do," Sam smiled and disappeared through the forest.

"I wonder who the lucky one is that gets to inform Harry," The guard chuckled sadly, "I'd hate to be in their shoes."  
**

* * *

**  
The next morning, Harry rose with the sun, completely oblivious to the fact a horrific event had occurred the night before, and had claim one of his close friends.

With a stretch, joints popping into place, and a groan, Harry competed his morning ritual of washing and changing into his workout clothes. Today was different, however. Today as the day of his initiation, and he was going to be ready for anything.

After a 30 minute warm up run throughout the forest, that surrounded his house, Harry entered the kitchen and started to make a light breakfast for himself, while making enough for the others of the house. Only twenty minutes later and the smell of cooked meat floated throughout the house.

The delicious smell of Harry's breakfast woke all four of the occupants of the house and soon three people walked calmly into the kitchen, while the last one stumbled in half asleep. As the four family members entered the kitchen, they marveled at the beautiful breakfast set out for them.

"Good morning, Harry," Remus greeted brightly as he sat down, causing Sirius to groan in protest, "You're up earlier than usual."

"Moony?" Sirius whined, dropping his head onto the table, "How can you be so chipper this early in the morning?"

"Padfoot, it's 7:30. Normal people get up every day at this time. Stop complaining."

"When have I ever been normal?"

Soon, both Remus and Sirius's voices were overlapping as they began to argue, playfully about the correct hour of the day to wake up at. Sensing the focus of the room going away from her favourite person, Mist embraced Harry tightly in her arms, crushing his head between her breasts.

"My little Harry is all grown up and kicking bad guy ass," She exclaimed happily, "Well, very soon he will be."

"_Your_ Harry," Volo pretended to sound offended, while pulling Harry from her twin and into her own arms, "I believe he is mine. I saw him before you and carried him into Valhalla."

Remus and Sirius stopped arguing to stare at scene in front of them, both sisters embracing Harry between them, their heads on either side of his face and rubbing against his cheek. Both men smirked at the annoyed look flashing across their godson's face.

"Volo. Mist. Please let go of me, I do enjoy having the ability to breath," Harry requested.

"But," Mist pouted, squeezing Harry tighter, "You're just so cuddly and cute and . . ."

"Okay, okay. I get it, Mist. No need to go overboard, but if you both don't let go, I'll be late for the initiation."

And with that said both Valkyries gasped in mock horror and let go of the boy, realizing what the time was and how late it was getting. With everyone pitching in to clean the kitchen, the family was ready to leave the house and towards the training arena, the place where all initiations were held. Upon entering the training arena, Harry said goodbye to his family and headed off to the sign in area, while his family headed towards the seats surrounding the arena.

There were two parts to any initiation. The first part involved the use of brains, while the second part was about brawns. Part one was a written test, all about Valkyrie history, the history of Valhalla, enemies to Valkyries and how to defeat them. If you were able to pass this test you were able to move onto the second part, but if you failed you were not allowed to continue on. The second task involved a fight between the challenger and four Valkyrie trainers. These fight were often fast-paced and brutal, but no one ever died.

Harry and a group of other hopeful Valkyries-in-training, were put into a room and given a two sheets of paper, each having 20 questions on each page. There was also three different variations of the test to stop cheating. The written test ended after 80 minutes, whether or not you had completed answering all of the questions. The tests were then marked and you were if you passed or not.

Harry stared down at his questions:

_1. What is a Valkyrie and their purpose?_

The questions seemed to start off easy before working up in difficultly;

_25. Explain, in detail, the procedure one must use when handling the corpse of a deceased_ _Trix member.  
_  
Slowly, Harry began to write, the answers drifting through his mind. Shifting through the mountain of information he had been taught, Harry found, what he thought to be, the right answers to the questions.

It wasn't long before Harry was standing in the holding area, having completed and passed the written test, waiting for the challenger before him to finish her fight. Harry winced, as the red haired challenger was sent down painfully to the ground. It was another fifteen minutes before his name was called out, as well as the names of the two Valkyries he would have to battle.

"Next to fight," A magically enhanced voice echoed throughout the arena, "Is the first male Valkyrie in over a hundred years. Today, the lucky Valkyrie's that will be testing Harry will be . . . Captain of the Scout squads, the mighty Vira, her partner Mira, the third will be Aviane and the fourth will be . . ."

A hush fell over the audience, as they waited for the name of the last Valkyrie to be announced.

"Volo!" Screams and cheers erupted from the stands, as everyone waited for the fighters to enter the arena and begin the fight.

**Latest chapter done. So sorry for the long wait. My files got deleted a couple of weeks ago and I had to retype the entire chapter, it took me a while to remember everything I had written.**

I hope you can forgive me for the long wait.

Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I personally feel that the flow is a bit jumpy, but that's just me. How was the fight scene.

And a little hint for the next chapter: _The Queen's daughter is revealed_


End file.
